Bloodlines
by Hikers123
Summary: A change in fate causes both Kate and Humphrey to become socially separated despite their wonderful adventure together. Both wolves love each other greatly, but now, life had changed for them. Their lives had been decided by nothing else but their social status. Not one day went by that either Kate or Humphrey didn't regret their own bloodlines.
1. Chapter 1

_**-Bloodlines-**_

 **Chapter One: Twist of Fate**

In the midst of Jasper Park Canada, played a young wolf with a few other wolves. They, as they had always done, were sledding down a hill, the same hill as they always had. The first wolf was named Humphrey, the second Salty, the third Shakey, and the large one in the back was Mooch. These four wolves shared many things in common that made them almost inseparable friends. Life was perfect for the four all during winter. They played and played and played nonstop with their makeshift sled to the point where they were almost perfect at it. They were pack brothers. They were Omegas.

Sadly though time had not been kind to these four friends. For the leader of their small group was growing ever so distant from the rest as the season began to change. The three others always knew there was something different about Humphrey. Although his always Omega-ly playful attitude, his long term goals were much different. As they quickly grew older, all of their interests began to change. They we no longer pups, but wolves of the pack. And as wolves of the pack, they began to think about the future and continuation of their own kind. This meant that they began to feel differently towards the females of the pack. They indeed kept with their fun-loving group and continued greatly on their games, but all of them formed their own love interests.

This is when Humphrey began to move away from the rest of their group. He was the only one who had a crush when they were pups. The problem though was that his love was forbidden in Jasper Park. His love was Kate, an Alpha.

As an Alpha and the first daughter of the pack leader, Kate was entitled to be the next pack leader after her father relinquished the position, or her father died. She as a pup acted very immature and always like to have fun, which made her good friends with Humphrey; but as winter came and went, just as the other four Omegas did, she grew up and accepted the role they were to play in their pack.

As for Humphrey, the stars seemed to have aligned and fate had briefly been kind to him. For it was that same spring that the would two meet again. One thing led to the next and the two were thrown together on an adventure that would change their lives together. Isolation together taught the young wolves that love was stronger than anything. That love reigned above social standing.

The two wolves arrived home changed, but kept an unspoken love between them.

Their pack was on the brink of war and as Kate's duty as next-in-line to leadership, she had been promised to the son of the opposing pack leader. To protect all that she could, she hid away her love, even from Humphrey. Unknowing that her love for him was mutual, she caused a ripple that broke Humphrey's heart. She chose to accept the son, Garth, as her mate.

Humphrey, being entirely blindsided by Kate's decision, was devastated. He decided that there was nothing left for him in Jasper. He said his goodbyes and left for the train that would take him miles away from the one who gave him everything just to take it away.

The story of the star-crossed lovers was meant to end happily, for it had been planned by the heavens. Kate was going to call off the wedding and confess her love on the stand, while Humphrey ditched the train and ran back to the Valley. Then the two would by-chance meet and save the opposing pack leaders from a sudden stampede of caribou. But something in the universe shifted and changed the fates of the lovers.

* * *

Kate still confessed her love, and Humphrey ditched the train, but instead of living happily ever after, the two did not meet by chance. Instead, Humphrey missed Kate by 30 meters. The packs would ever be the same after both Kate's father and the leader of the opposing pack were trampled to death under the unstoppable stampede.

Kate would never be the same after watching her beloved father perish. As an Alpha, duty came before self. She, as well as Garth, became the leader of their pack, respectfully, and without any formal ritual, were united. She was stuck in this life.

Humphrey on the other side of the conflict, was broken. He planned to come back and confess his love to Kate, but given the circumstances, he couldn't. Neither could he leave again after ditching the train once. He was stuck in this life.

He was an Omega.

She was an Alpha.

Not one day went by that either of them didn't regret their own bloodlines.

 **Thank you for reading and supporting my writing.**

 **As always, read for your own enjoyment.**

 **-Hikers123**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Love Of The Lost Soul**

The Omega sat near a small lake, staring into his own reflection, asking for answers that no one could provide. He spoke aloud, as if some sort of blessing magic would speak back to him, guiding him through the next steps he must take, but alas there was none. Hours went by as Humphrey sat in this secluded location. No one passed, no one knew, no one cared. For what could they care? He was an Omega, and the highest and most respected Alphas in the Jasper Territory were just trampled to death. What would anyone care for a useless Omega at this time? Nevertheless, the Omega sat.

Back within the area of the main dens, the young Alphas worked. Neither one spoke to the other, nor ever looked their way, but they still expressed their emotions to themselves. Every so often, there would be a grunt or growl from the male, and a quick sob or yelp from the female. Neither responded to the other, but both could not stop thinking of the events from only a few days ago. They had done their job and brought the packs together during the harsh food shortage, but what was there to do now? Neither liked each other, and both had formed a relationship with another wolf. Beyond that fact, they had both already confessed their love for the "anothers" and those "anothers" were both Omegas. Both wolves pondered in isolation, but came to the same conclusion: there would be nothing but chaos if the Alphas gave up now. It was one thing if the old pack leaders had chosen to break the ancient rule, but the chains between the new bondage of the packs had been formed during anarchy, and so the iron links forming that chain were as such. What would have been sealed by steel was dangling by a hair. Anything that could be even remotely strange or outlandish could very well cause civil war in the new Central Pack. Kate and Garth were mere pups compared to the legacy Winston and Tony had left behind, and in turn they had to make a difficult decision, but it was the only one that could allow for peace. They had to publicly give up on their declarations of love, and hold up the ancient law: Alphas and Omegas do not mix.

Morning had become day, day had become evening, and evening had become night. Time had moved so slow, yet so fast. Kate tended to the daily hunts, and Garth to the reorganization of the pack, and the Alphas were not with Omegas. Days would turn into weeks, and the cycle continued. Many of the "new" wolves moving into the territory of the former Western Pack had quickly become accustomed to the new and much more plentiful surroundings of the land. The old packs were neighbors, but the land was much different between them. The East Pack's land had become overridden by brush and other foliage, and could no longer support the grazing caribou, but the misfortune that had hit the East had completely skipped the West, placing almost all of the Caribou into the wide fields of the latter. The reorganization of the packs was difficult due to it's large size, but all had found a home within the territory, all but one.

Kate had been very busy as the new Alpha-Leader, but had began to settle, keeping her mind clear by working until she practically collapsed. Humphrey though laid at the other side of the spectrum. Unlike an Alpha, an Omega didn't have any "real" jobs within the pack to attend to besides keeping everyone happy, and there were enough other wolves to do that. Humphrey had begun to quit. Weeks went by, and he was slowly-but-surely losing the happy-go-lucky Omega that he was. He had stopped speaking to his friends, then he stopped speaking to himself. He had stopped eating with the rest of the pack, then he stopped eating in general. He had stopped dreaming and started having nightmares, then he stopped having anything. He no longer spoke, ate, or slept. He had completely isolated himself from the pack, from the one he loved. But he did not quit because he lost Kate, it was because he knew that something wasn't right. He had always known deep inside that he would never be with Kate, but now it didn't seem right in the slightest. Someone, or more likely something, was out to get him, or maybe this was how it was supposed to be. Either way, he sat alone, staring into his own eyes through the rippling reflection of the glassy water. ' _What was he to do'_ he thought to himself as the blue of his eyes danced with the gray silver of his fur. No words escape his lips, but only thoughts through his mind. The sun glistened across the water as the day went on, turning golden as did the sky; becoming such a brilliant and vibrant yellow until it finally reached the same shade of amber of Kates glorious gateways to the soul, then faded into the night. Only when the last drop of sun had left and the waters were still did Humphrey stand and leave. The day-star had said good-night to the land and had left the raw beauty of the pale moon take over, and take over it did. The lunar cycle had run around again and had bought itself back to almost a perfect replica of the night Humphrey and Kate had broken sacred law and howled at the moon together. For Humphrey, he thought that was the moment that seemingly promised his relationship with Kate. Now it only serves as a cruel reminder of what had been lost.

Many of thoughts rushed in and out of Humphrey's mind as he slowly strolled back to the small den where he often slept. It was far from the rest of the dens where the pack's center was located, but it proved quite for im when he wanted to be alone, which came often on nights like this. He used to live in the grassy areas near the pack center with his Omega friends when he was younger, but it eventually came time when he wanted to leave. The den was cold, but proved well during the harsh winter nights where the pure-white snow would blanket and kill the grass that housed those who weren't completely necessary in the pack. All Alphas had dens as did any wolf that could hunt or "repopulate", but no male Omegas got that luxury unless they were willing to leave the safety of the pack and search one out on their own, which is exactly what Humphrey did. In fact, it was so strange for an Omega to have a den, that nobody ever knew about Humphrey little home. He kept it such a well kept secret that not even his closest friends knew about it, though it was easy when no one ever wondered where he had gone. Despite this, though his gloomy drag he uncaringly walked directly through the pack center as it was the shortest distance between him and his secret den. This was the first time he had heard the voice of other wolves in a few days, that it almost seemed foreign to him. Through the fog in his head he noticed the loads of new faces in the pack, noticing that it was surprisingly busy for after dark. He gave a slight chuckle when he realized that there seemed to be space for all the new hunting wolves, but not for the Omegas that had already lived there. It seemed so strange to him that all of these new wolves were so comfortable in this new environment. That he…

"How are you all so fine with this!" he shouted aloud, drawing the attention of every wolf in the area, which happened to be the overwhelming majority of the pack. He did not mean to shout, he did not even fully realize where he was, but something inside he just compelled him to do so - maybe the full week of isolation?

The first of the other wolves to speak was a auburn-furred she-wolf that seemed familiar to Humphrey, but he could not quite put his paw on it. "You're one to speak considering what you have done!" Humphrey looked up to find this wolfess standing upon a small rock structure that lifted her about a meter above the ground. "Don't you see..." she said gesturing to the crowed of wolves that began forming somewhat of a circle around the conflict, "...he is the reason Tony is dead as well as Winston!"

A quiet, "what?" escaped from Humphrey's mouth.

"This is the stupid coyote that Winston's daughter fell for!" She stopped and took a moment to growl in the general direction of the Alpha Den where both Kate and Garth would be. "This mut that stands before you is the cause for both of their deaths! He is a murderer!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Humphrey noticed movement atop the Alpha Den's entrance in the form of a golden reflection of moonlight. He did not even have to turn his attention to know that Kate was there. Not even Kate's mother, Eve's fur glisten like that. There was no more time for him to stand and argue, it would only get worse if Kate came over to see him like this.

 **Thank you for reading and supporting my writing.**

 **As always, read for your own enjoyment.**

 **-Hikers123**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Terrorized Love**

Kate had just lied down to sleep when she heard shouting from outside. She slowly stood herself up only to find that Garth had already been standing at the door watching whatever had been going on. "What's going on out there?" she asked him. Without a reply, she asked him again, "What is happening?"

He spoke without turning towards her, "Stay in here, it's nothing to worry about. Just another disagreement about den space most likely." he said before turning himself around and walking back towards the corner where he slept.

Kate rolled her eyes at Garth and decided to get a view for herself of the situation. Her legs were tired from the excessive running and hunting that has been needed for the high population, but she still had enough strength left in them to slowly linger to the entrance. Every step she took caused her to have shooting pains fly up her leg from her paws and into every single one of her joints. By the time, she made it to the ledge where she could finally see what was going on, it seemed to be over, and the wolves were back to their dens, except for Claws who stood upon a small rock structure, staring into the thick of trees that stretched to the edges of the pack's territory. Dirt seemed to be kicked up along a path where the auburn wolf gazed. Kate took a deep breath and headed down the slope of the hill where her den lied towards Claws.

Claws noticed Kate's approaching and did not feel that she had to acknowledge her, yet she did anyway. "I assume you want to know what was happening?" she asked the Alpha-Leader.

Kate noted that there was a small hint of annoyance in the Eastern-Beta's voice, but still continued. "Yes, I heard some shouting. Can you tell me what was going on?"

"Nothing major, just someone sticking his nose where it doesn't belong." she answered Kate.

"Who was it?"

"No one that should matter to you." Claws lied to the golden Alpha, forcing as much annoyance and sarcasm away of her voice as she could.

Kate looked at the wolf with concerned expression on her face. She could tell that this wolf did not like her, but if she was going to be able to be Alpha-Leader, she had to have the trust of the pack. "Okay, just let me know if any more problems like this."

"Yes Ma'am," replied Claws just before jumping of her rock structure and disappearing behind one of the many hills that speckled the land.

Kate walked back to her and Garth's den with worry, but decided to suppress it all she could before she would get questioned by her "mate" and need to have the same conversation all over again. Garth seemed to already be asleep once she walked in, so she too walked over to a corner of the den and began to lay down. Just before her mind finally drifted away into deep sleep, she couldn't help but think about Humphrey. She had given up all that she had believed in for him, but now she is faced with anger for him. _'Why did he have to be so perfect?'_ she asked herself. She couldn't admit it, but deep down inside her she knew that it was her fault that Tony and her own father were dead. Yet a part of her blamed Humphrey. Humphrey was the reason her father was dead, and for that she could never forgive; herself or Humphrey. Within her mix of love and anger, she dreamt of herself standing atop a rocky hill, speaking towards the dense forest that surrounded her.

 _She stood tall, speaking to the woods about her wishes, "Why did Humphrey have to be an Omega? Oh where had Humphrey even come from? Why didn't he deny his role as Omega and become at least a Beta. Or maybe it is I that should have denounced my role and let my sister become the Alpha of the family. Then we would all be happy." Out of the brush of the trees appeared the very wolf she spoke about._

" _I shall take it as a promise my dear. For if you now deny yourself of being an Alpha, I will douncounce my Omega name!" Humphrey shouted from below._

 _Kate leaped back in shock, locking and losing herself quickly in the eyes of her beloved. "Where have you been?" she asked in a daze. "How can you be here after what you have done?"_

" _You said it yourself, I deny my role as Omega and will be whatever you want me to be if you so choose."_

 _She quickly glanced around to see if any wolf was close enough to hear, but saw none. "How can you just 'deny' your role? We all have responsibilities."_

" _All will become possible if you so choose my great Kate, as long as you keep your word and dounce yourself as an Alpha."_

" _I can't, not now. It is too late for me."_

" _Then I shall forever be an Omega." Humphrey stated gloomily as he turned and walked into the forest._

" _Wait!" Kate shouted into the trees as she leaped off the rock she stood upon. "Wait!" she cried again._

 _She ran and ran trying to find Humphrey, but suddenly found herself running along one of the cliff-edges of the great valley above the stampede that killed her father. Again she watched as the many of caribou closed the gap between themselves and the two great wolf leaders of Jasper Park. She knew the outcome, but could help but continue to run parallel with the wave of death. She could not let it happen again, she had a second chance, she could save them, she could…_

"Kate!" shouted Garth from above her head, jolting her awake. "Wake up!"

Her lips were closed tight, but she could feel herself screaming inside as the gap closed and her father was lost behind the thick cloud of dust remaining.

"Kate!" Garth continued to shout at her. "You need to settle down. You are going to hurt yourself." he said soothingly to her.

Air was quickly going in and out of her nose. Her eyes wide open, but did not see what was infront of her. Her legs scurried sideways against the ground leaving claw marks in the stone. Her body was awake but her mind was still trapped with the nightmarish memory of the stampede.

"Kate!" Garth yelled again, this time stomping on her tail. Kate screamed in pain but seemed to be aware of her surroundings.

"What the hell was that for!" she screamed at Garth.

He had a nervous expression on his face, "You were having another nightmare."

"That doesn't make it okay to crush my tail!"

"But you wouldn't wake up this time."

Kates cheeks turned red with embarrassment and fear as she realized the full severity of the situation. Her dream-fits were getting worse. "I just can't stop thinking about it."

He glanced towards the entrance to see if anyone was there, then turned back to address Kate. "I know, but it's okay…"

"It's not okay!" she screamed at him. "You weren't there like I was! I watched them as they died! I was the first one there when they died! You didn't see it like I did!"

Garth couldn't help but shout back at her. "I wasn't just your father who died out there! Mine did too and you don't see me breaking down every time I go to sleep! I we had the time to mourn, then we would be at war! Your pack looks to you as mine does to me! We are Alphas." A tear began to trickle down Kate muzzle as he spoke. "We do not cry. We sacrifice ourselves for the better of others and we must accept it."

Kate's breathing finally began to slow and calm down. "I'm sorry. I just never thought anything like this would ever happen. I never knew what it really meant to be an Alpha."

"Neither did I before it came down to it." he grinned in a pitiful fashion.

The sun slowly began to trickle it's way into the wolves' den, illuminating Kate's golden fur as it rose. Kate sighed as she stretched her legs. She closed her eyes and whispered to herself, "Time to hunt."

The Alpha was awake and the façade was revealed once again - for the better of the pack.

 **Thank you for reading and supporting my writing.**

 **As always, read for your own enjoyment.**

 **-Hikers123**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Colors of Gray**

The sun shown through the pouring rains as morning had come, waking Humphrey and soaking his gray fur in a layer of water. He sat up as the dirt floor of his hidden den had become mud, and his claws slowly began to sink into it. The world outside his den looked dull and wet, but it had also been illuminated by the light of the sun, thus giving it a glossy shine against the damp. His head began to hurt as he tried to recall the events that had led him to this point. He could remember running away from the pack after he saw Kate, but nothing else. _'...must have just ran'_ he thought to himself as he walked out into the new day.

A small chuckle escaped his lips as he admired how the mud of the ground around him held the same shade of gray as the still-clean parts of his fur. He looked up at the sky, noticing a rainbow stretching over the further parts of Jasper, noticing how juxtaposed it was to the ground it covered. _'The colors of the rainbow shine so bright'_ he thought as a rhythmic hum was simultaneously released through his closed muzzle, then quickly shaking his head. _'What are you doing!'_ he mentally shouted at himself. He couldn't help but remember a time when he had compared the beauty of a certain wolf to the beauty of a sunny-day rainbow, and for that, he was mad at himself. _'Come on Humphrey!'_ he continued to psychologically shout at himself, _'Are you seriously going to fall because of a damn rainbow?'_

Another laugh escaped him as his thoughts continued. _'Oh what is the point? You used to be nothing more than a funny Omega, now you are the reason for everything!'_ He was at least a mile away from any other wolf, but he still did not feel far enough. The colors in the sky remained bright, almost as if they were taunting him. He walked over to a decent sized puddle, another laugh escaped as he caught his reflection within the ripples. _'IDIOT!'_ he thought. _'FOOL!'_ his mind shouted. "MURDERER!" he scream at himself, no longer confined inside of his head. His reflection took on its own form as he stared into the layer of water. "That's right Humphrey, it's because of you why the pack leaders are dead!" the dark reflection shouted at the Omega. "If it wasn't for your stupid charades, you and Kate would have never been sent to Sawtooth. Kate and Garth would be happily married, and Winston would be alive." The reflection laughed and gave a suave look to Humphrey, implying that it was time for a response. Humphrey was confused yet insane enough to speak back to the wolf in the puddle, "It's not my fault!" he shouted, loud enough that some of the birds in the near trees decided to leave. "It's not my fault that I love Kate. It's not my fault that a stampede started. How could I start a stampede without even being near the valley?" he asked the water. The reflection shook his head in complete impatience for the Omega. "This is why you aren't an Alpha and just an Omega." he growled at Humphrey. "Did you hear anything that stupid Eastern shewolf said? Maybe this will refresh it." A ripple scattered across the surface of the water; the face of Humphrey disappeared and was replaced by Claws'; it was a memory from the night before. "This is the stupid coyote that Winston's daughter fell for!" the watery wolfess shouted at him. Humphrey's throat suddenly felt constrained and his stomach twisted - something he had only felt back on the train with Kate. He looked back up towards the sky, where the rainbow had begun to fade. In shock he looked back towards the muddy pond he stood above. His face had returned to the puddle, but it was only his face. He began speaking incoherently to the mud, not realizing that the supposed "magic" that he had found had left. After a few moments without answer, he again looked up at the sky, noticing that the rainbow had completely disappeared.

Something that his reflection had told him quickly resurface itself into Humphrey's mind. This was why he was only an Omega. Everything he had always thought about was in the simplest of possible ways. Everything he had ever encountered had been given to him at face-value, and that was all he had ever given as well. An Alpha could think critically about the issues he or she would face, while Humphrey could only think about what he saw. All the hope that had re-entered his soul had faded just as quickly as the rainbow, leaving behind only a memory of what once was. _'Idiot.'_ resonated through his head; through the empty caverns that obviously existed within.

It was time, he decided, that he stopped acting like an Omega - stopped acting like an idiot - and accepted reality for how it was. The world around him was complex, beyond anything he previously thought, and it was about time he accepted it. Rainbows weren't magical, and neither was the puddle. "Magic" did not exist, "Hope" was pointless, and "Love" was useless. Humphrey was not a hero, and so would never get the girl. He wasn't even a villain, rather he was the nobody who is casted as "Tree-Two" in a play; yet he was still the one everyone hated. Humphrey's world had shattered, and with the broken pieces he would build a lens in which he could view the world as it is. No more sugar-coating. No more play-times.

He looked at himself in the shaking water below, where the mud had almost completely clouded that water and stole away the reflection. "There is no such thing as 'destiny'" he whispered. "There is no such thing as magic." he told himself. "All you saw that that puddle was your subconscious trying to make sense of the world. You have let the inevitable tear you apart, and you still continue to let it do so." He looked up and towards the entrance to his den, where water had officially created a pool deep enough to swim in.

Another chuckle escaped his muzzle. "And you continue to refer to yourself in the second-person."

 **Thank you for reading and supporting my writing.**

 **As always, read for your own enjoyment.**

 **-Hikers123**


End file.
